


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot, Smut, plot what plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try as he might, Magnus was not falling back to sleep. But if he couldn’t sleep, no one could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Magnus grumbled tiredly, turning away from the harsh light that had fallen across his eyes. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but judging by the warm body still sound sleep beside him, it was early, and he didn’t feel much like waking either.

Unfortunately for the warlock, the Chairman had decided it was time to rise and now sat perched in the window, holding the curtain open for the infernal sun to spill in. Try as he might, Magnus was not falling back to sleep, so with a sigh he resigned himself to start his day.

But if he couldn’t sleep, no one could.

A mischievous smirk tugged at his lips as his fingers teased the over the small patch of exposed skin where Alec’s shirt hard risen up in his sleep. His nails grazed lightly as his lips trailed down the younger man’s neck.

Alec mumbled softly, his head rolling to the side, but he didn’t wake.

Magnus pouted, but it was brief. He was a warlock after all. He could play to his strengths and after his trip to Edom, he enjoyed flexing his magic any chance he got. With a snap of his fingers, blue sparks emitted from his hand. He ran his hand over Alec’s lower stomach, his fingertips dancing over his partner’s abs, working his magic through him.

The shadowhunter let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering open as his body involuntarily shuddered. “Magnus?”

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus practically purred, nipping at the other’s ear before nuzzling into his neck.

Another unintentional moan left the younger man’s lips as Magnus stepped up the magic. He felt the pleasurable waves moving through his abdomen sending shivers straight down his spine slowly waking up more than just his brain. One hand gripped the sheets beside him while his other flew up and grabbed Magnus’s wrist. “W-what are you doing?”

“The Chairman woke me and I couldn’t sleep.” Magnus’s hand slipped lower, fingers teasing the band of Alec’s boxers before one digit slipped in.

Alec gasped. His eyes fluttered shut and his hand fisted in the sheets as an intense wave passed through him, his hips shifted on the bed. “Mngh, w-why?”

“I’m bored and lonely, don’t you love me anymore, Alexander?” The elder man slipped another finger past the waist line of Alec’s boxers, his lips curled into a smirk as he teased the younger man.

The smaller man shuddered, he snatched Magnus’s hand away before rolling onto the warlock. His lips crashed against Magnus’s his hands cupping the elder man’s face. “You’re such a tease,” Alec growled against Magnus’s lips.

“You love it,” Magnus purred, his lips curled into a smirk.

“I do.”

Their lips crashed back together in a heated kiss, eyes falling shut. Alec ran his tongue over Magnus’s lower lip, sucking it past his own lips before abusing it more with his tongue and teeth. He drew a groan from Magnus whose fingers had now completely moved underneath his shirt. He released the warlock’s lip before sliding his tongue into the hot cavern that was Magnus’s greedy mouth.

The elder man’s slick muscle instantly greeted his partner’s in a heated struggle for dominance inside his mouth. He slid his palm up Alec’s side, slowly, his fingers ghosting back down it only to pause at the shadowhunter’s hip, sensually massaging the warm skin he found there.

Alec let out a soft groan, his tongue breaking away from the warlock’s in favour of exploring every inch of Magnus’s mouth. He could taste the wine from last night still on Magnus’s lips, but the elder also had a unique taste that he knew was just Magnus. It only made him want the warlock that much more. He deepened the kiss, becoming more aggressive as his fingers moved through the taller man’s hair.

Magnus let out a soft groan, muffled between their lips. He moved closer without breaking the kiss, pressing his body up against Alec’s and slipping one leg in between his partner’s to pull them even closer together. He slid his hand up the younger man’s back, underneath Alec’s shirt needing to feel Alec’s warm skin.

Alec pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became almost greater than his need for the warlock, but he didn’t pull away completely. Instead he placed kisses down the warlock’s jaw line. He paused just below Magnus’s ear, sucking at the soft skin.

The warlock moaned again. Pulling his leg out from between the Alec’s, he suddenly rolled them over so he was lying on top of the younger man. The new position caused him to groan softly as he felt Alec’s arousal pressing into his hip. He sat up, straddling the shadowhunter’s thighs. “That shirt has to go, _now_.” He snapped his fingers and the offending article of clothing was suddenly gone.

“Hey! Where did that go?”

A smirk twitched at the corner of Magnus’s lips. He leaned forward, sliding his hands up over Alec’s bare chest before resting his hands on either side of Alec’s head. “Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather us keep our clothes on? Go eat breakfast?”

Alec pushed himself up onto his elbows, bringing their lips close together. “What do you think?” he replied as he lifted his hips, pressing himself against the elder man, letting Magnus feel his growing need.

The warlock moaned as their bodies met and he slid his long fingers into his lover’s hair. Alec’s breath ghosting over his lips was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the other’s abused lips. Instead he rolled his hips down onto Alec, teasing him.

The younger man bit his lip, biting back a moan at the pleasure that shot through him like a jolt of electricity, his body shuddering. He lifted a hand, resting it on the back of Magnus’s neck as he attacked the warlocks lips again, pushing them both up into a sitting position. He slid his hands down Magnus’s clothed sides before gripping the hem of the older man’s shirt and tugging it upward.

Magnus threw his arms up to allow the younger man to remove his shirt hastily which soon was flung across the room as their lips met yet again in a heated kiss. Magnus was bent over Alec, his hands cupping his lover’s face.

Alec let his hands explore the warlock’s newly exposed torso. His palms wandered up Magnus’s flat stomach up to the elder man’s chest where his fingers brushed over sensitive nubs.

The warlock wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, one of his hands sliding into the shadowhunter’s hair as he pressed his tongue passed Alec’s lips. His body arched into his lover’s touch. He ran his tongue over his lover’s massaging the other’s tongue as it struggled against his own. Alec tasted so good, so addicting that he just couldn’t get enough.

The younger man slowly pushed Magnus back onto the bed as he pulled back from the kiss, his lips moving down Magnus’s jaw line, neck, and over his collarbone. Searing kisses on equally heated skin, their need for each other growing. He left a trail of kisses down to one of Magnus’s nipples before he bit hard causing Magnus to gasp. His tongue darted out to soothe the abused flesh before he kissed over to the other, abusing it equally.

The warlock’s fingers curled into the younger man’s dark hair again, his other hand clutching the sheets beside him. “Ugh, Alec, that mouth of –mngh... feels so good…”

Flicking his tongue over Magnus’s sensitive nub, he smirked before he started to kiss down the centre of the warlock’s torso. “You... haven’t...felt...anything...yet,” he spoke between kisses as he moved down the younger man’s flat, quivering stomach. He nipped teasingly at the skin just above the warlocks boxers, knowing how sensitive his skin was.

Magnus was already breathing irregularly in anticipation, his breath catching in his throat as Alec’s lips moved over sensitive areas. He watched as his lover’s lips moved further down, stopping at the waist line of his boxers. He lifted his hips as Alec began sliding them down.

Alec nipped at the elder man’s left hip gently, sucking on it lightly. He shuddered at the soft sighs and moans he was pulling from his lover’s lips, his desire growing. He paused, looking up at Magnus as he slowly, teasingly pulled the boxers down, letting them drag over his lover’s arousal before it sprang free.

The elder man groaned, his hips shifting impatiently as he watched Alec. He let his head fall back against the pillows in frustration. “Ugh… god Alexander, I’m so hard right now it hurts. Stop your incessant teasing!”

The shadowhunter grinned. The first time he had had sex with Magnus, he had been a nervous mess, but Magnus had never judged him. Now he knew how to get under Magnus’s skin. “Well what do you want me to do about it?” He brushed his fingers up the elder’s length, his lips moving down Magnus’s thigh.

Magnus looked into Alec’s lust darkened eyes, shining orbs that mirrored the look in his own and it caused him to shiver. “Just…”

“Tell me Magnus, I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you are thinking right now,” Alec said as he fully removed the warlock’s boxers and tossed them to the floor. His eyes wandered up his naked boyfriend.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Magnus’s lips again. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Alec replied, his voice husky and deep.

“I’m thinking about how good that mouth of yours would feel on me… fuck Alec please,” Magnus whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to gain attention where he needed it most.

Alec grinned, his lips pulling into a sideways smile. He loved when Magnus was needy. He loved that he caused it. He bit his lip, letting his eyes wander over his lover’s exposed body, eyes shining with desire.

Magnus stared up at Alec, his chest raising and falling quickly with each breath he took. His eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. He watched as Alec’s eyes moved down his body, his lover bit his lip as his eyes fell on Magnus’s weeping length. “Alec…”

The younger man leaned down and licked the head of Magnus’s cock, groaning slightly as he tasted the warlock on his tongue.

The warlock moaned. His hips involuntarily pushing up, but Alec had a firm grip on them, pinning him to the bed. “Alexander…mngh…” He slipped the long fingers of one hand into his lover’s hair as Alec began to slowly take him in.

Alec sucked on the sensitive head, swirling his tongue around it and massaging the skin before he let it dip into the slit. He tasted the pre-cum that had collected there. His eyes shut as he slowly took more in.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned rather loudly. He knew Alec enjoyed it when he was vocal. He remembered how shy Alec was the first time, but the louder he got, the more his lover had enjoyed it. He curled his fingers in Alec’s dark hair trying to make Alec take in more of him.

The younger man slowly started to make his way down the warlock’s length, taking more and more of him into his mouth and sucking slightly as he went. His tongue moved, massaging the underside of Magnus’s cock. He paused, swallowing around Magnus.

The warlock cursed loudly, groaning as he rolled his head to the side and pressed his cheek into the pillow. “S-so good…”

The shadowhunter started up a quick pace, bobbing his head over the warlock’s length. His fingers were curled around the base, pumping where his mouth could not reach. He would pause every once in a while to suck at the head, his tongue lapping up any of the pre-cum that leaked out. Noisy, vulgar sounds escaping his lips, he knew the other would love.

Magnus couldn’t stop the curse words that were constantly escaping his lips, and not always in English. His fingers tightened in Alec’s hair while his free hand clawed its way over the sheets. He was unable to concentrate on anything, but the feel of Alec’s mouth around him. The pleasure that was going through his body was driving him insane. He could already feel the heat building in his lower stomach.

Alec scrapped his teeth gently along the warlock’s length, pausing to hollow his cheeks out as he sucked at the shaft. He swallowed once before pulling away again, bringing his attention back to the head.

“Ugh, Alec…s-stop I’m going to-mm.” The warlock’s hips arched slightly off the bed as he moaned loudly when Alec took him in and swallowed around him again. He tried to tug on his lover’s hair, trying to pull him away, but Alec wouldn’t budge.

The younger man hummed around his length continuing to bob his head quickly. He slid a hand from Magnus’s hip down, nails grazing lightly over the sensitive skin of Magnus’s inner though. He hadn’t gone this far before, but he wasn’t stopping now.

Magnus couldn’t fight it any longer. “Uhh ALEC,” he cried as he came, his hips jerking in Alec’s hands, his head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted. He felt himself pulsing in Alec’s mouth, releasing his hot seed down the younger man’s throat.

Alec gagged at first, but he quickly got it under control and continued to swallow around the warlock until he had milked the other for all Magnus had to offer. Once Magnus was spent, he let the warlock’s length slid from his lips before he sat up watching the warlock with lustful, hungry eyes.

The elder man caught the look Alec was giving him and it caused him to smirk. “Strip,” Magnus demanded once he had caught his breath, the lust in his eyes burning brightly again. As the shadowhunter climbed to his feet, Magnus got up on his knees facing Alec.

Alec’s eyes never left Magnus’s hand as the warlock drew three of his own fingers into his mouth. He watched hungrily as the elder man treated each finger like he had just treated Magnus’s length. He groaned at the sight as he slowly pushed his boxers down.

Magnus smirked and let his fingers slip from his mouth. He spread his legs further and bent himself over onto one hand before bringing his saliva slicked fingers back to his own entrance. The angle was awkward, but he managed it and groaned slightly in discomfort as he pushed one in. Slowly, he started to move the digit in and out of himself as watched his partner’s expression.

The younger man chewed his lip, watching the warlock with eyes burning with hunger. He felt himself getting harder if that was even possible as it was, his length throbbing.

The warlock soon added another finger and soon after that, a third. He closed his eyes, his lips parted as he moaned, putting on a show for the younger man. He started to thrust himself back onto his fingers as best he could.

Alec moaned. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get out of his boxers and he needed to do it now. He shoved them, letting them fall down to his ankles before he stepped out of them. “Mm fuck Magnus, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Magnus smirked at the comment. He bit his lip seductively, opening his eyes to stare straight into Alec’s before he throatily moaned the shadowhunter’s name. He watched as Alec quickly climbed back onto the bed. “Alec,” he purred. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Alec moaned as he moved forward.

Magnus removed his fingers from his body and stood back up on his knees as his partner neared him. He licked his kiss swollen lips, teasingly. His eyes moving over Alec’s body, he shivered in excitement when he saw Alec’s solid length all worked up because of him. He licked his lips, his own cock half aroused again. “Then take me,” he purred.

Alec practically pounced, pushing the elder man back onto the bed as he attacked his lips in a heated kiss.

Magnus grinned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him closer as he slid one leg around the shadowhunter’s waist. The other leg he bent up and spread it further, leaving himself completely at Alec’s mercy.

Alec kissed sloppily from the corner of Magnus’s lips, along his jaw line down to his neck. He bit the tender, sensitive flesh over the vein in warlock’s neck causing the elder man to moan as he abused him, making sure he left behind a mark.

Magnus slid a hand down Alec’s torso, his fingers curling around the lover’s thick cock, slowly, teasingly stroking him.

The younger man moaned rather loudly, his hips pushing involuntarily into Magnus’s hand. “Fuck…”

“Mm, yes please,” Magnus purred huskily in his ear. “I want to feel you inside of me.” He ran his tongue along the shell of Alec’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. His own member was now fully erect again, pressing into the shadowhunter’s hip.

Alec shivered at Magnus’s words, a moan escaping his lips. He moved up onto his knees. “Get on your knees.”

The warlock smirked and quickly got up. Grabbing onto the headboard of the bed, he kneeled with his back to his partner.

The younger man smacked one of Magnus’s thighs just hard enough to sting, but not enough to leave a mark, but Magnus knew what Alec wanted and he spread his legs further, the smirk never leaving the warlock’s lips. He liked this side of Alec, definitely liked it. The shadowhunter grabbed onto his lover’s hip his free hand guiding himself to Magnus’s entrance, he slowly began to push in.

Magnus groaned at the pain, his head falling down between his arms as he willed himself to relax. His fingers tightened on the headboard, knowing it would get better.

Alec paused inside of the warlock once he was fully in. He wanted nothing more than to just fuck Magnus right into the damn headboard, but he waited not wanting to hurt the elder man any more than he already was. He leaned down, placing sweet kisses along Magnus’s shoulder as he rocked his hips slightly.

The elder man wiggled his hips, impatient. “Alexander…move,” he demanded, lifting his head. “Fuck me hard. I need to feel you move inside of me.” He groaned.

“Oh I’ll do more than that. I’ll have you screaming my name,” Alec growled against Magnus’s neck, nipping at the skin. He pulled nearly all the way out before he thrust back in hard, his skin smacking against Magnus’s loudly.

Magnus’s moaned. “Oh shit...” He closed his eyes, his head falling back between his arms as the shadowhunter pounded into him. The pain began to ebb off, electric shivers of pleasure slipping through him until he was thrusting back onto Alec, desperate for more.

Alec ran one hand up Magnus’s back, straight up the warlock’s spine into his hair. Grabbing a first full of the dark spikes, he yanked Magnus’s head to the side so his lips could attack the elder man’s neck. He bit and sucked at a spot between the warlock shoulder and neck, his tongue darting out to soothe the abused skin.

“Mngh…Alec…” Magnus gasped. He loved it when his boyfriend was rough, demanding. “Deeper…”

The shadowhunter shifted his hips, changing his angle as he thrust deeper into the warlock’s tight heat. His lips and teeth continued to work their way over his neck while he slid his other hand from Magnus’s hip, sliding it down over the warlock’s thigh. He dragged his nails back up it creating angry red lines before he slid his palm over Magnus’s smooth stomach.

A deep moan escaped Magnus’s lips. The pain from Alec’s nails only succeeded in sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. Alec’s name rolling from his lips.

Alec slid his hand up Magnus’s flat, quivering stomach, up over the dancing muscles to the warlock’s chest. Capturing one of the elder man’s nipples between his thumb and index finger, he toyed with it rolling it between his fingers. When he was satisfied with the bruise he had left on Magnus’s neck, he kissed it before he kissed up to the sensitive spot just behind Magnus’s ear.

Magnus felt himself slipping, giving in completely to the pleasure that Alec was giving him. He didn’t give a shit who heard the sounds that left his lips. All that mattered at that moment was Alec. Suddenly Magnus let out the loudest moan yet, Alec’s name sliding from his lips as his prostate was brushed. His eyes fell shut as he called out the shadowhunter’s name. “Fuck, Alec…a-again.”

The shadowhunter released his grip on Magnus’s hair in favour of running both his hands down Magnus’s thighs, completely ignoring the warlock’s weeping erection. He purposely avoided Magnus’s prostate as he continued pounding into the elder man. “Do what?” he grunted.

The elder man let out a strangled cry of frustration. “Alec…please…” His grip tightened on the headboard as he tried to move his hips hoping his lover would brush his sweet spot again. He was desperate and Alec knew it.

Alec dragged his nails up the inside of Magnus’s thighs hard enough to leave temporary, jagged, red lines and causing the warlock’s breath to hitch in his throat. He still purposely avoided touching the elder man’s member. He pressed the side of his face against Magnus’s in a way that his lips were nearly touching the warlock’s ear, his hot, panting breath ghosting over it. “Beg me for it.” He let his tongue travel over Magnus’s ear. “I want to hear you beg.”

Magnus whimpered. When had he lost his control over the shadowhunter? Fuck, Alec was turning him on even more than he already was. “Please, Alec. Please, make me scream for you. Make me scream in the pleasure I know you can bring me.”

The younger man suddenly pulled out nearly causing Magnus to die in frustration. He smirked as he watched the warlock nearly collapse against the headboard. He grabbed Magnus’s shoulder and forced the smaller man to face him, crashing their lips together into a bruising kiss.

As impatient as he was, Magnus shoved Alec back onto the bed without breaking their sloppy, hungry kiss. He straddled the shadowhunter’s hips and was about to impale himself on Alec’s throbbing cock when his lover flipped them over, changing their positions.

Alec shoved his tongue into the other man’s greedy mouth, hungrily exploring every surface it could reach. He stood on his knees between Magnus’s thighs and grabbed them roughly before he pulled them around his waist. Before the warlock even knew what Alec was doing, the shadowhunter had thrust back into him, hard and fast, and started up a quick pace instantly.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling the younger man closer. He sucked on Alec’s wandering tongue, his own slick muscle chasing it around his mouth. He clawed at Alec’s back as the shadowhunter got closer to his prostate again. A whimper escaped his lips only to be swallowed up by his lover’s lips.

Alec smirked into the kiss. He pulled his tongue back into his own mouth much to the warlock’s dismay, but Magnus wasn’t going to let it end that easily. He chased after Alec’s tongue, both of their slick muscles disappearing past the younger man’s kiss swollen lips.

The shadowhunter groaned loudly as Magnus’s tongue moved over everything and anything it could find inside of his mouth. He moaned as he felt the warlock’s nails digging into his shoulder blades. His body was trembling.

Magnus tightened his legs around Alec’s waist, suddenly pulling out of the kiss as he shouted Alec’s name loud enough that he knew anyone outside his apartment would have heard him, but he did not care as his vision was blurred by the dancing white stars that clouded it from pleasure. Alec had hit his prostate dead on causing his torso to arch up off the bed. He let his legs slid from the shadowhunter’s waist in favour of spreading them further, both bent up on either side of Alec. One of his hands clutched tightly into Alec’s dark hair, while the other was busy scratching its way down Alec’s back.

Alec moaned at the erotic sight before him. Magnus really was gorgeous, he could have cum from the sight alone, but instead he focused his movements on the warlock. He pressed kisses down the elder man’s jaw line, down to his neck as he continued thrusting into Magnus’s tight body making sure to brush the warlock’s prostate every time.

The elder man could feel the familiar heat that had begun to pool in his lower stomach, the tightening pressure that was getting worse by the minute. He started thrusting back harder onto the shadowhunter, eyes closed, lips parted. “Oh god, Alec…I’m so close…”

The shadowhunter could feel his own release approaching fast. He quickly reached between their bodies and started to jerk the other man off. He licked a trail up to Magnus’s ear, nipping the lobe and tugging on it before whispering into it. “Cum for me,” he purred.

That was all it took, Magnus threw his head back, his torso arching up off the bed as he came, hard. He practically screamed out Alec’s name as he coated their stomachs in his sticky seed. His nails digging into the shadowhunter’s shoulder while his fingers tightened in Alec’s hair.

Alec continued stroking the warlock until he was sure Magnus was spent before he released him, his hands holding onto Magnus’s hips as he tried to steady himself, but it was no use. He groaned, unable to prevent his own release as Magnus clenched around him. He buried his face into the crook of the warlock’s neck moaning loudly, his hips stilling, body tensing as he shot his load inside of his lover and when he was spent, he gently collapsed on top of Magnus.

They both laid there silent for a while, both of them trying to catch their breath. Magnus’s arms were loosely around Alec’s neck, a lazy, satisfied smile on his lips.

“Bored now?” Alec asked, his crooked grin tugging at his lips as he slowly regained his breath. He carefully slipped out of his boyfriend and laid beside him, facing him on his side.

The lazy grin spread across Magnus’s face. “No, but I could use a shower now.”

“And you woke me up so you owe me breakfast!” Alec grinned.

Magnus’s eyebrows lifted. “Should I wear my kiss the cook apron?”

“Only if you’re naked.”

“Alexander Lightwood!”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “What?”

Magnus rolled over and wrapped his arms back around Alec’s neck. He brushed is lips softly against his lover’s lips. “I love you.”

Alec smiled, melting into the other’s warm embrace. “I love you too.”


End file.
